1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to well perforating systems, and particularly to an apparatus for a new and improved perforating system in which differential pressure is employed to activate a perforating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems have been proposed for perforating a well. Examples of prior art systems employed in combination with a string of tubing or pipe are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,337; 2,169,559; 2,330,509; and 2,760,408. In accordance with these disclosures the firing assembly which activates the perforating gun is actuated by electrical means, pipe string manipulation or by dropping an impact bar (commonly referred to as a "go-devil") through the pipe string. Electrical actuation normally requires that a wireline be run into the pipe string which involves cumbersome and often time-consuming operations. Systems using pipe string manipulation typically include somewhat complicated mechanical constructions, and can be prematurely activated as the pipe string is being run into the well. Systems employing drop bars are not considered to be practical in deviated wells since the bar may not reach bottom. Of course in all cases safety is a primary consideration.